


Of Names Of This Kind

by Katherine



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Cats, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: While Shkai'ra slipped in and out of consciousness, not using up her strength in keeping strict awareness since the battle was over, the cat had incongruously settled himself.
Relationships: Shkai'ra & Ten-Knife-Foot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Of Names Of This Kind

**Author's Note:**

> "Ten-Knife was sitting on my chest, the next time I woke up." — Shkai'ra in _Saber and Shadow_ by S.M. Stirling and Shirley Meier

While Shkai'ra slipped in and out of consciousness, not using up her strength in keeping strict awareness since the battle was over, the cat had incongruously settled himself. He was heavy on her chest, lying there squint-eyed with silly contentment, his front paws kneading at her despite her armour.

Shkai'ra could see his claws, the tiny knife curves of them. Feet full of blades. If he stayed with her she would name him, to bind him closer to her, names being powerful. She could call him Ten-Knife-Foot. Cats had more claws than that. But she certainly would not shift him to confirm the number of toes on his back feet. 

Her thoughts were hazed with failure, throbbing with the persistent hurt from her arm. How much would she have preferred to be drink fuddled, the way she liked to be after a fight gone well. _That_ was the way to not be bothered with counting, unless to check her timing before riding a man. One could tally the loot the next day, splitting head or no; having _won_ it was the thing. No winnings today, and a horse to replace. No loot for her in this. Except, perhaps, the cat.


End file.
